watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Primary Target
Primary Target is a Side Operation in Watch Dogs 2. Plot Fly on the Wall Sitara contacts Marcus and plays him a recording of a conversation intercepted by another DedSec member, revealing that has set a trap for a "genius hacker" that is about to be sprung. Marcus remembers that HaDoCk was referred to in the same way by one of the NSA analysts he hacked earlier, and Sitara notes that one end of the call came from an NSA district HQ. Josh marks the location of the other caller for Marcus, who hacks his phone and intercepts a text between him and another agent, saying that HaDoCk had not yet turned up, and advising the other agent to be patient. The other agent says that he has been chasing HaDoCk for 20 years. DedSec comes to the conclusion that Greystrom and NSA are working together to catch HaDoCk. Marcus intercepts a conversation between the agent and another man, who believes the trap is about to be sprung and is impatient. The agent advises him to go to the safe house and wait for HaDoCk to spring the trap. Marcus asks Josh to check the GPS data of every NSA employee he has hacked and look for a common location. Josh finds the location of the safe house and marks the location. Countermeasure Marcus hacks the surveillance network at the NSA safe house and discovers a list of code names. Josh finds out that Redbeard, the man leading the HaDoCk op, is Lovro Tomic and marks the location of his house. Focal Point Marcus hacks into the house and plants viruses in Redbeard's computers, destroying any chance he had of finding HaDoCk. Josh wonders if Dedsec has earned any goodwill from HaDoCk. Sitara shows them an email she received from HaDoCk saying; "Hey kids:not terrible:H." Chapters Fly On The Wall * Objective: Intercept communications from the NSA agents * Brief: A major NSA "cyberterrorism" operation is underway in the Bay Area and we suspect they're on the trail of HaDoCk. They're communicating with a third party, but who the hell could it be? Time to do some snooping. Coutermeasure * Objective: Hack into the NSA safe house * Brief: Yass! Hacked GPs revealed the location of th NSA command post, so time to pay them a visit and find out what they have on HaDoCk. Focal Point * Objective: Hack RedBeard's private network * Brief: So the NSA and Greystrom are coordinating to root out HaDoCk. Whatever this guy has on these groups must be gold. We've tracked the operation orders back to a private home. Let's find out who call the shots here. Audio Files, Intercepted Texts and E-mails There is one of each type of file to be found during this mission: * The Intercepted Text is shown when the players hacks the first NSA Agent. * The Intercepted Audio is heard when the players hacks the second NSA Agent. * The E-mail received from HaDoCk is shown at completion of the mission. Intercepted Text Lovro - "Any word?" NSA Agent - "Bupkis" Lovro - "Driving me nuts" NSA Agent - "Chill" Lovro - "Gotta understand. I been after dude for 20 years." NSA Agent - "Closing in, man" Intercepted Audio "Everything's in place. He'll attempt a hack and we'll know exactly where he is." "Stay cool." "We might actually catch this guy." "You're getting a little agitated." "Ya think? You got any clue what this means?" "Chill out. Go back to the safe house. We've got it here." "No way, man. No effin' way." E-mail To: DedSec From: HAHAAHAH "hey kids:not terrible:H"Category:Article stubs Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2